Many masonry fireplaces that are constructed in new homes include a built-in log box (or firewood box) as part of the masonry structure. The log box consists of a recessed chamber with sufficient depth to allow a supply of firewood to be stored convenient to the fireplace without the need to stack wood on the hearth or the floor near the fireplace (or the stove insert). In many homes, the stocking of firewood involves carrying wood through substantial portions of the interior of the home, with the resulting dirt, bark, water, snow or ice littering the floors and carpets. In many home designs that include a fireplace in a formal living room, the provision of a nearby door is not practical. The invention relates to a door or doors that is provided in the masonry structure of the fireplace permitting the log box (or firewood box) to be stocked from the exterior of the log box rear wall. Three door configurations are described: 1) The case where the door is installed in the exterior wall of the fireplace structure and the log box is open to the interior of the house; 2) The case where the door is mounted in the interior wall of the masonry fireplace structure and the log box is open to the exterior of the house. Firewood would be stocked in the log box from the exterior while the interior door is closed and firewood would be removed for use in the fireplace by opening the interior door as needed; and 3) The case where both exterior and interior doors are provided and the log box is stocked with firewood through the exterior door while the interior door remains closed. Similarly, the firewood is removed for use through the interior door while the exterior door remains closed. This xe2x80x9cairlockxe2x80x9d approach would be particularly appropriate in severe winter climate areas. In all cases, the doors would be sealed with gaskets and insulated for energy efficiency. The door would be sturdy and lockable to prevent unwanted entry.
The invention includes the following features and variations: 1) The case where the door(s) are hinged at the top, bottom, left or right side; 2) The case where the door(s) are split in the middle, hinged on both sides and locked in the middle (xe2x80x9cFrench doorsxe2x80x9d or double doors); 3) The case where the door(s) are rectangular, square or other shape; 4) The case where the door is drilled and tapped to accept a decorative panel and the case where it is fitted with a decorative panel. Also, the case where the door is painted with a decorative exterior or provided with a decorative decal or other ornamentation.
The invention also includes a second embodiment wherein the fireplace and the log box are non-masonry units and wherein a common building extension is provided as an enclosure for each of these units which may be a pre-assembled non-masonry fireplace and a pre-assembled log box frame which receives pre-hung doors at either or both ends of said log box frame for permitting exterior loading and interior unloading as desired.
A search of the issued United States Patents reveals the following inventions relating to devices for passing firewood through the wall of the residence: U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,163 discloses a wall-mounted chute that utilizes a hinged xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped hopper that pivots between an external horizontal opening (with door) and an interior opening, also horizontal. Unlike the instant invention, this invention is not an integral part of the fireplace structure and does not use vertical doors mounted on the interior and/or exterior of the fireplace structure. Further, the instant invention does not utilize a moving or pivoting hopper, but allows the firewood to be placed into a fixed log box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,762 discloses a log dispenser that has both an interior log box and an exterior log box. By virtue of a sloping or xe2x80x9cinclinedxe2x80x9d floor connecting the interior and exterior portions of the dispenser, logs xe2x80x9crollxe2x80x9d from the exterior chamber to the interior chamber as logs are removed for use. The current invention does not employ inclined floors, nor does it rely on gravity and firewood that has a round or near-round cross-section for the firewood to xe2x80x9crollxe2x80x9d from an exterior chamber to an interior chamber. The present invention does not include an exterior log box and does not utilize a bell crank or lifting arm to actuate the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,956 discloses a track-mounted, moveable log box that is secured to an opening in the exterior wall of the building. The log box is loaded with firewood through a horizontal top opening door while the box is in a position outside the building. The loaded log box is then pushed through an opening in the wall on its track and the firewood is subsequently removed through the same horizontal door. The current invention utilizes a fixed log box (rather than moveable log box) which is an integral part of the fireplace structure and vertical door(s) for loading and unloading firewood. The log box does not move from the interior to the exterior of the building or vice versa.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,776 discloses a pass-through drawer for passing food or other items through the wall to the exterior of a building. The invention includes a mechanically-actuated, sliding floor to move the item to the exterior position. The invention does not incorporate a storage area, but rather is intended for moving individual items through the wall for immediate removal. The current invention does not utilize a sliding floor and does include an integral storage volume (log box) so that the firewood can be removed, as needed, over a long period of time.
In view of the many deficiencies of the prior art as outlined above, applicant has designed a unique fireplace/log box arrangement wherein firewood can be loaded into a log box from the exterior of the building and readily removed therefrom in the interior of the building in a convenient and debris free manner.
An object of the invention is to provide a masonry fireplace and a built-in masonry log box wherein the log box is provided with an exterior access door for loading thereof.
A further object of the invention is to provide a masonry fireplace and a built-in masonry log box wherein the door controlling access to the log box is an interior door located at the front of the log box.
Another object of th invention is to provide a masonry fireplace and a built-in log box wherein the log box is provided with a pair of access doors for loading the log box, i.e. an exterior door and an interior door.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a masonry fireplace and a built-in masonry log box wherein access doors are provided with appropriate sealing and security features to prevent unwanted access.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a non-masonry pre-assembled fireplace and a built-in pre-assembled non-masonry log box having various interior and exterior door combinations as set foth above.
A final object of the invention is to provide a masonry fireplace and a built-in masonry log box which is inexpensive, convenient to use and provides an enjoyable fireplace using experience.
These and other objects of the invention will become more readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.